El Beso
by Nasaki
Summary: [yaoi:sasunaru]Era su culpa y lo sabía,completamente suya,suya y de Kakashi sensei,aunque en el fondo,¿podía estar disfrutando el tener a Sasuke de esa manera?¿por cuanto tiempo?.Para siempre!.


Era casi como un presentimiento. Un escalofrío que recorría su espalda a través de la columna vertebral hasta llegar a su cuello y hacerle estremecerse ligeramente. Naruto empuñó el kunai temblando apenas, en ese momento, en el momento de aquella terrible sensación, se le cayó de las manos, que sudaban terriblemente.

Oh no, aquello no podía estar pasándole.

Recordaba algunas cosas como aquellas en el pasado, como esas peleas donde estaba a punto de morir pero se las ingeniaba para hacer algo totalmente ridículo que lo salvara del apuro.

También estaba la posibilidad de que alguien lo rescatara, posiblemente Kakashi sensei. Aunque la mayoría de las veces se sentía completamente humillado por él. No, no por Kakashi. Por ÉL. Sí, Sasuke. Siempre tenía que ponerlo en evidencia, como si salvarle le diese méritos. ¡Por qué sencillamente no lo dejaba en paz y ya!. ¿No había forma de que no lo hiciera?.

Vamos, tal vez sufriría en tal caso un par de lesiones leves. ¡Pero era Naruto!. Y desde su punto de vista no había forma de que algo le pudiera salir mal a él, el próximo hokage.

Así que después de la última y más reciente de las misiones había ido a pedirle una explicación, claro, como si fuera a dárselas. Sabía que en el fondo lo que estaba haciendo era buscarse una buena pelea. Pero esa vez ...

Algo terrible había sucedido. ¡Y Sasuke no iba a salvarlo, no!. Esta vez si que no iba a salvarlo. ¡Era técnicamente imposible!. Desde todo punto lógico era totalmente irremediable que 'aquello' pasase.

La presión en sus muñecas lo estaba matando. Y sus venas ... el ritmo de sus respiración era totalmente exagerado, como si su corazón estuviera yendo directamente hacia su garganta. Su kunai estaba sencillamente tirado en el suelo. Inerte.

Naruto gruñó apenas un poco. "_Estúpido_" pensó.

Y el kunai sencillamente se movió ligeramente con el viento, aún más lejos de su pie. Como si se burlase de él.

En ese punto sintió que no podía haber nada peor que eso hasta que otra cosa más dio su aparición. ¡Fiebre!.

Si hubiera tenido las muñecas sueltas y relajadas como debía ser, se hubiera tocado la frente con la mano para comprobar si de verdad estaba enfermo. Y como si se tratase de un efecto de la fiebre, sintió un leve escozor en sus mejillas.

Bueno, al principio, si fue leve. Pero más tarde se fue haciendo aún más marcado. Precisamente en el momento que sintió la presión de otro cuerpo cercano al suyo eliminando la distancia casi inexistente que los separaba, de ambos, y de la pared.

Naruto cerró los ojos. Así que eso era. "_Por favor, por favor que sea rápido_"

"¿Pero que haces Usuratonkachi?"

Naruto abrió los ojos. De inmediato, notó que Sasuke hacia tiempo que ya no lo estaba tomando de las muñecas y que a pesar de ser libres, estaba ahí, arrinconado contra la pared con cara de haber recibido un shock muy grande.

"¡No otra vez!" Naruto sintió una especie de cosquilleo por todo el rostro. Vergüenza. Sasuke ahogó una risa maliciosa que sin embargo clamaba por salir de su garganta.

Sasuke nada más lo había acorralado y había dejado que Naruto reaccionase como quisiese. Y Naruto vaya que había reaccionado. El Uchiha esperaba algo más estridente, que su inocente presa de repente empezase a gritar y despertase a todo Konoha, que estaba dormida en su mayoría, a pesar de que ya era el alba.

Naruto se sentía pésimo. Otra vez había sido engañado por ese ... ese ... ¡Oh, vamos, como si valiera la pena molestarse!. De hecho, era imposible no enojarse. Bufó, y miró de reojo, abrió la boca, como si estuviese a punto de decir algo, pero la cerró al instante.

Después de todo, había sido su culpa, enteramente su culpa.

Se había ido a meter exactamente en la boca del lobo, sin saberlo había ido incauto a preguntarle (por órdenes de Kakashi) algo de suma importancia a Sasuke. Bueno, más o menos.

Tenía que entregarle un mensaje muy importante. Kakashi le había dicho algo como "Si lo llegas a leer estarás muerto" mientras acariciaba un tomo de Icha Icha Paradise con fervor. Naruto no le cabía duda entonces de lo que había dicho era cierto.

Sakura en cambio estaba toda contrariada. Incluso se había rehusado varias a veces a las peticiones de Kakashi de dejarle esa simple y tonta entrega a él solito, nadie parecía entender que Sakura pensaba que cualquier asunto que tuviese que ver con Sasuke era de vida o muerte para ella. Así que como no se rendía, tuvo que hacer la entrega por la noche (cuando sabía, de buena fe, que Sakura estaba demasiado inconsciente para pegarle).

Había ido a entregársela directamente a dónde Sasuke, pero éste no le había prestado atención como siempre. Así que había tenido que seguirlo por el bosque hasta que ... ¡Zas!. En menos de un segundo se encontraba acorralado contra una pared con Sasuke encima suyo y susurrándole al oído.

En ese preciso instante sintió tanto miedo que empuñó su kunai, pero sus manos temblaban tanto que era imposible que no se le hubiera caído al suelo.

Una vez más Sasuke lo ponía en ridículo.

"¡Toma!" dijo Naruto tratando de acortar ese momento lo más posible, y le aventó una especie de pergamino enrollado en la cara, y en seguida intentó salir huyendo lo más rápido que sus piernas pudieran.

¿Intentó?.

"No lo creo, Usuratonkachi" Naruto sintió un fuerte agarre en su brazo. ¡Esta bien!. ¡Ya estaba bien!. ¡Ya no habrá más amabilidad para ti!.

"¡Pero qué ... ¡¡Qué me sueltes!!" pero a Sasuke (a pesar de tener el nivel de audición bien hasta ese momento) pareció no importarle en absoluto.

De repente Naruto sintió como la distancia volvía a reducirse a sus estándares más básicos. A penas podía respirar sin sentir encima suyo la respiración de Sasuke, chocando frenética e interrumpidamente contra su cuello.

Otra vez el escozor por todo el cuerpo. Otra vez el sudor en su frente. Pero no, ya no más miedo. ¡Oh no!. Sasuke pareció entenderlo muy bien por que ninguno de los dos bajó la mirada en mucho tiempo.

Para el momento en que alguno de los dos reaccionó, Konoha ya estaba más despierta, y empezaba a haber el lento y continuo movimiento de la mañana y de los primeros madrugadores que se alistaban para ir al trabajo. El ganador era el habitual.

Naruto por supuesto tuvo que bajar la mirada.

"Vamos, haz lo que quieras" dijo como si no le importase en lo más mínimo. Sasuke estaba muy callado, aflojó por momentos el agarre, pero en un instante volvió a hacerse aún más fuerte que antes. Y el instante después de eso, Naruto sintió como algo tibio y húmedo chocaba contra sus labios. Y apenas otra milésima de segundo después, otra cosa extraña que daba paso a su boca y jugueteaba de a momentos con su propia lengua.

El escozor en su rostro cesó. Y como si no pudiese más sostenerlo la pared, se aferró con toda su alma del cuello de Sasuke, se aferró como si de ello dependiera su propia existencia.

El aire cambió por momentos, casi cálido a pesar del apremiante invierno. Naruto obviamente no estaba en sus cabales. Ni siquiera algo cercano a su estado normal. Nada.

En ese momento, antes de soltarse y empezar a discutir con Sasuke como siempre, y volver a ver a Kakashi y seguir persiguiendo a Sakura aunque ésta estaba bien enamorada del chico que ahora lo estaba besando... a pesar de todas esas cosas, que sucederían cuando volviera a ser el mismo de siempre, algo que nunca notó, apenas una vocecita, un hilo de luz en su mente, le hizo pensar tan sólo por un momento: "_Quiero que esto dure un poco más_"

Y luego, antes de soltarse por completo "_Quiero que esto dure para siempre_"

Pero entonces eso que lo impulsaba a decirlo, volvió a esconderse para siempre con el encanto del rocío de la mañana.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Notas: este es mi primer fic dentro de esta sección, en serio!. Bueno, cuando vi el anime por primera vez lo primero que me vino a la mente fue: ¡ojalá pudiera comprar el manga de alguna manera!. Y lo segundo, inmediatamente: ¡Qué lindos se ven esos dos juntos!. Nunca había leído un fic de este anime antes, así que si hay algún error (cómo la escritura del kunai, posiblemente) déjenmelo saber. Con todo, estoy muy satisfecha por este primer fic que realizo de este anime, y espero que a ustedes también les guste. No está ubicado en un espacio determinado de la saga, así que pueden ubicarlo dónde más les guste. Aunque principalmente me gusta esta pareja, Sakura y Hinata también me caen muy bien, en general por que en los animes shounen no hay muchas chicas fuertes ni nada parecido. Es más, casi todos los personajes masculinos y femeninos me encantan, por eso me gustan casi todas las parejas de este anime, hum. ¿No soy demasiado melosa con esto del yaoi?. A mi me parece que a veces si. Igual, gracias por leer esto!. Ustedes las reviewers son las que dan ánimos a las autoras!.


End file.
